Forgive Me For Loving You
by LisbethsGirlfriend
Summary: When a new girl comes to Forks, Bella is pulled in. She may be disabled, but she is beautiful. Edward doesn't like this one bit. Femslash. Bella/OC/Edward. In-Progress.
1. The New Girl in Forks

**Forgive Me For Loving You**

_A Twilight Saga FanFiction _

(Bella/OC/Edward)

_BellasGirlfriend_

This story may be unlike any other Twilight Saga story you have ever read before. Maybe that's good, maybe not, but keep in mind, this is just a story I thought up and I am not out to destroy what Stephenie Meyer has created. This particular OC in the story will be a disabled girl based on myself as I have cerebral palsy and have a longing to be with Bella Swan. If femslash is not your thing, I wouldn't persue this any farther. Continue on if you dare.

**Bella's POV**

Edward casually slipped his hand in mine as we walked to the lunchroom. I shivered lightly at the sudden coolness of his touch, but the sensation of his chilled fingers linked between mine was not an unpleasant one. I turned my head just slightly to flash him a smile, and he in turn rewarded me with my favorite crooked smile which only made mine grow. He then escorted me to our table and motioned for me to sit while he got my tray of food. I sighed and slouched lazily in my chair when I heard Jessica address me.

"Hey, Bella, have you seen the new girl yet?"

I raised my eyebrow a bit and sat up a bit straighter as Edward came with my plate of food, "New girl?"

Jessica giggled lightly, "Yeah. She just got here today. I hear she's a total freak. She can't even walk right." I sighed lightly. I hated Jessica's insipid gossip. I stabbed at my food with my fork while I half-listened, Edward rubbing slow circles on my back as it tensed in frustration at her next immature comment, "Actually, I'm not even sure she can walk at all judging by what she's sitting in," she snickered as she glanced behind me. "She's a pathetic sight to see. No one even wants to sit near her." I looked up from my salad at that to send her a piercing glare and twisted around in my chair to spot the object of Jessica's judgment.

She was slightly hunched over one of the lunch tables, the girl was seemingly dazed by her plate, twirling her fork in her own salad with little interest in eating it. Her long, dark chocolate locks cascaded around her, obscuring my view of her face. When I averted my eyes from her head, as they were momentarily transfixed there, anticipating to see her features more clearly, I frowned lightly. Now that I was focused on what she was sitting in, I noticed instantly why she was the topic of Jessica's ramblings. She was in a wheelchair. Her legs were bent at the knees and held uncomfortably, and stiffly, in place by straps around her ankles that came from the chair's footrests. As her leg muscles tried to shift, twitching only slightly, I could almost feel her discomfort. As I looked up again, the girl pulled her flowing hair to one side, resting it gently on her right shoulder. I gasped as I took in the sight of her features with vivid clarity now. She was beautiful. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder and looked back to him.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked. I smiled weakly and nodded at him, glancing back to the table of the beautifully broken girl behind me. As I faintly heard Angela tell Jessica to stop making fun of the girl and ask Edward where the rest of his family was today, I rested my eyes upon her once again and quickly rose from my seat.

"Bella?" I heard the table ask almost in unison as I scrambled ungracefully over to figure sitting all alone in the cafeteria. My tray threatened to spill as I stumbled, but I managed to keep all my food upon it as I approached the girl. I could tell she sensed someone there above her as she flinched, but she didn't acknowledge me. She probably thought I was another immature jerk coming to tease her.

"Hello," I started awkwardly, "I'm Bella Swan." I offered her a warm smile as she looked up at me. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

She shook her head lightly before staring into my eyes. I gasped again. Her eyes were even more mesmerizing than Edward's golden ones. They were not quite green, blue, hazel, or brown. They danced beautifully with all the colors in harmony inside her unusually wide orbs. It was as if they reached out and called to my soul, searching my heart, reading my thoughts...

I took a seat and she said easily, "Hi, Bella, I'm Stephanie. My friends call me Effy." She shifted in her chair uncomfortably, "Well, they would if I had any. My parents call me Effy, anyway," she corrected.

I frowned at that. "I don't really know you yet, but I can tell you are a truly beautiful person worthy a friend. Maybe you would let that person be me?" I smiled at her then. She smiled back, and the action nearly knocked me off my seat. It was- well, it was- _dazzling_. I thought only Edward could dazzle me.

I started with the obvious questions like _where are you from? What do you like to do?_. Her answers intrigued me. She was from Paris, France, and missed it terribly. She told me how she moved here for her dad's work, and that people here haven't been very welcoming. She liked to read Jane Austen, and I had to smile at that. She also loved Edgar Allan Poe and Robert Frost. She has good taste. By the time I was ready to know more, the bell rang. She frowned lightly.

"Guess that means I have to go now," she sighed. "I'll be late for class again. _Mer__de_," she muttered.

I rushed behind her and took hold of the handles on her chair, "I'll take you there... Wherever _there _is," I laughed softly.

Her smile knocked me off balance again as she tilted her head back to reply enthusiastically, "_Merci_! The gym, please."

I nodded and started walking out of the cafeteria, "I have gym next as well."

Effy said lightly, "I'm glad I don't have to see you leave me just yet." She blushed lightly, "_Belle_ Bella. You're very kind to me. I'd be sad to be stuck with all those-" she muttered words in French that I didn't understand. I was sure they weren't complimentary, though. As I pushed her, I felt hands around my waist, a stone coolness pressing to my back as Edward's face brushed my neck.

"You're so sweet, _my_ Bella," he murmured into my skin. As I turned my face to meet his gaze for a moment, confusion lacing my brows as he emphasized his possession of me, his topaz eyes blazed with-

Jealousy?

They burned down into Effy as she turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes seemed to duel his, never seeming intimidated or frightened of his intense, predatory stare. A playful, almost challenging smirk graced her lips as she answered, "Ah, _oui_,_ Bella est tr__é__s gentile_!" Edward did his best to appear polite and kind, but I could see the festering, monstrous anger flare in his features. I think Effy could as well.

"I'll be waiting for you when class is over, my beautiful lamb," Edward promised before he kissed me passionately when we reached the gymnasium. My body shivered at the possessive desire his lips were pressing to mine, causing my core to ache and my mouth to burn in pleasure. When he took my wrists from the handles of the wheelchair and twisted my form to his own, his blatant, even if momentary, disregard for control sent my being ablaze with lust as my hips lightly rocked into him. A smirk played across his lips now as he pulled away. Edward's voiced dripped with venom when he said her name, "Bye, _Stephanie_."

She rolled her eyes, "_Ah revoir!_" She huffed as he disappeared almost too quickly. "Well, he's a charmer. How did he even know my name?" Effy questioned me.

I blushed, knowing Edward obviously heard her earlier, even from the distance, "I don't know." Effy looked at me unconvinced. I was a terrible liar. I was glad she let the matter go as she shrugged. A blushed reached her beautifully pale face as she spoke.

"Bella... I... need help getting changed for class. I don't... feel comfortable asking anyone else... Can you please...?" I cut her off with a light smile.

"Don't be embarrassed to ask for help, Effy. Of course I will," I assured as I wheeled her into the women's locker room. As I stopped moving the chair, I said, "I'm just going to get changed first. Is that okay?"

She nodded lightly and I opened my assigned locker to grab my gym clothes and place them on the bench beside me. I then grabbed the rim of my shirt and tugged it easily over my head, putting it in my locker. After, that I unhooked my bra, slipping off the straps and letting the cloth easily slide off my shoulders. I went to take my sports bra from the bench when I caught sight of Effy's tongue gliding over her bottom lip as she appraised my bare chest with-

Desire?

A flush heated my flesh from my cheeks and trailed its way down my body as my knees went weak seeing those dazzling orbs eying me with such obvious lust. Her gaze made the coil in the pit of my stomach tighten up in knots as I ever so slowly slid the elastic fabric on over my breasts. My nipples were pebbled over, and I honestly didn't know if it was from the cold or the yearning her gaze stirred in me, but I would guess it was the second one. I glanced at her, my eyes hungry and wanting.

Effy bit her lip, "_Excuse-moi_!" she exclaimed shyly, "I apologize, Bella. I didn't mean to stare. Your body is just so... Perfect."

I laughed softly, feeling a flush creep over my flesh again, "It's far from perfect, I promise."

She shook her head in protest and repeated, "Perfect." This resulted in my cheeks flushing an even darker crimson. I slipped into my gym shirt, covering my face for a second before my head slid through the opening. I reached down to undo the button of my jeans now and slid them down easily, stepping out of the mound at my ankles and kicking them aside. I sneaked a glance at the disabled beauty in front of me and saw how her eyes were ravishing my black lace panties with intensity which only made the coil pull tighter and warmth seep onto those very underwear. I bit my own lip and took my shorts quickly in hand, putting them on and discarding my jeans into my locker.

I shut the door and asked Effy if she knew where her locker was. She took out a piece of paper and read a number. It was the locker beside mine. Convenient. I opened it and realized it was empty. "Where are your gym clothes?"

"In the backpack resting on the back of my chair," she answered. I went behind her and got them with ease, coming back to stand in front of her.

"Arms up," I said softly. She lifted her arms and I tugged off her shirt slowly. I bit my lip as practically ogled her large chest confined by beautiful, sheer, red fabric. If I didn't know better, I'd say her nipples were as stiff as mine were. "Sit up," I continued. She did. I reached around and unclasped the crimson fabric and it sprung forward from her chest, obviously grateful to be released from stretching that far for a bit.

I mentally smacked myself as I sucked on my bottom lip, memorizing the wonderful swell of her breasts. She could see me staring. I put the fabric of her own sports bra easily over her head as she held up her hands without instruction this time. Her shirt easily followed suit after she adjusted the elastic fabric momentarily. I then looked to her uneasily for a moment before she smiled reassuringly. I knew what to do. I bent down to unhook her ankles and her legs stretched in the joy of freedom from the confines of imprisonment for hours. She placed her feet to the ground and reached out to grab my waist as I stood back up.

The air left my lungs in a gasp as she held me and pulled herself to her feet. I closed my eyes lightly as my chin rested on her head for a moment before my fingers slid to her waist, careful to keep our balance as I popped the button on the denim fabric she was wearing. I effortlessly pulled them down and helped her step out of the pile around her feet. I moved to reach her shorts and then kneeled down to help her step into them, momentarily face-to -face with her sheer, red, matching panties.

I breathed in. And I could smell it. Effy was as aroused as I was. I smirked lightly at this, though I was also unnerved by it a bit. I slid her shorts up her legs slowly, tickling her skin with them as I glanced up and saw her head tilt back a bit. When they were up, I stood up and helped her sit back.

I wheeled her back into the gym, and, luckily for me, the teacher let me sit out with her and play catch. No more dodge ball for me, I guess. Oh, dear, how will I ever survive? We talked easily as the ball passed between us. I told her about Edward, Alice, the rest of the Cullens, Charlie, and my life in Forks in general. I mentioned Phoenix a bit, but as time passed, I wanted to know more about her. Twenty ball passes later, and with a blush in her cheeks, Effy said, "I'm a lesbian."

I replied, "I don't know what I am. I feel attraction to people I find beautiful and worth knowing- male or female. I suppose I'm bisexual, then," I concluded.

A smile played on her lips and it rendered me senseless again. I missed the ball as it came towards me this time. It flew past me and I rose to chase after it. Stupid Bella being dazzled by a beautiful, disabled French lesbian. "You have Edward, you have Edward, you have Edward!" I chanted to myself. "You love him forever, forever, forever..."

All thoughts of Edward quickly vanished again when I came to Effy with the ball in hand. I sat cross-legged in front of her and blurted, "Do you want to come to my house after school?"

She seemed to light up, "I'd love to." The bell rang. I helped Effy redress and when we walked out of the locker room, Edward was there, as he promised. He looked jealous. He looked lethal. Deadly.

"_Merde_!" my thoughts yelled. _Merde_? Her French was contagious.


	2. Invitation Only

**Forgive Me For Loving You**

_A Twilight Saga FanFiction _

(Bella/OC/Edward)

_BellasGirlfriend_

Sorry the update has been very slow going, but thank you for your patience and support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of my story. Reviews and ideas for future chapters are always welcome.

-Effy

_(Previously...)_

_ All thoughts of Edward quickly vanished again when I came to Effy with the ball in hand. I sat cross-legged in front of her and blurted, "Do you want to come to my house after school?"_

_ She seemed to light up, "I'd love to." The bell rang. I helped Effy redress and when we walked out of the locker room, Edward was there, as he promised. He looked jealous. He looked lethal. Deadly._

_ "Merde!" my thoughts yelled. Merde? Her French was contagious._

_**Bella's POV**_

__We approached him slowly. Well, I approached him slowly and pushed Effy along at the same cautious pace. Goosebumps were visible on her arms as she looked into Edward's abysmal, dark orbs, and, I had to admit, I was starting to feel a tremor in my body as well. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen Edward look so dangerous. In that moment, I realized this was the first time I had felt true terror in his presence.

He closed the distance between us at a quick human pace, his eyes softening indefinitely as he must have sensed the twinge of fear fluttering in my veins. "Bella," his voice caressed my name like a gentle prayer, "are you alright, my love?" The calm flooded my blood stream immediately. The velvety clangor of his concern eased my distress.

Red flooded my cheeks in a heated flush, "I'm fine, dear." I smiled softly at the crooked smile playing on his lips as his hand played through his tousled, bronze locks. As his gaze fell lower, I suddenly remembered Effy was here, Edward's smile dazzling me so thoroughly that I probably couldn't have told you my first name a few moments ago.

His eyes fell to her and held a false kindness in them, the dazzling smile on his lips replaced by a forced one. The fear in Effy swam back into the depths of her wide motley-colored eyes, and what was replaced in them was almost challenging. "Hello, _Edward_," she said his name with a heavy, mocking politeness. There was a smirk on her pouty lips that almost made me feel- _ah_. A soft gasp fell from my lips that was practically inaudible, but as Edward's eyes burned in molten onyx, I knew he had heard it. As his nostrils flared, I knew he had smelled it. Heat resonated in my core at my urge to take those plump, feminine lips against my own, caress them with my tongue slowly, exploringly.

Her head jerked to look at me for a split second. She hadn't heard it too, had she? The sarcastic upturn of her lips grew exponentially. _Merde!_ Something in that look told me she had, but before I could feel embarrassment flood my senses, she turned her attention back to Edward. He nodded in response to her acknowledgement and swooped his arms around me, practically extricating my grasp from the handles of Effy's wheelchair, "Bella and I are regretfully late for an important engagement. Goodbye, Stephanie." Effy scowled at the use of her full name as if to say _fuck you, Cullen _and Edward chuckled at this. Abruptly, he led me away from the girl without even giving me the chance to say goodbye.

As I was dragged out of the doors of our high school, I heard her soft voice carry behind me and the words were no doubt the cause of the tension that rose up Edward's spine, "I'll come over your house later. Bye, beautiful _Isabella_." A tremor crept through my body as her erotic, accented voice stroked, almost lovingly, along the sound of my full name. Edward shuffled me into his silver volvo, and as he got into the driver's side, he seemed to care little about using human speed. I barely took a breath before we were driving away from the parking lot of the school.

His fingers were visibly tense on the steering wheel and I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat. Without any warning, he swerved the car to a stop outside of my house, and before I could get a word out, had scooped me up bridal style and carried me at vampire speed to my room. I was tossed easily onto the bed and as I looked up at him, I felt the fear again. But there was also something more this time. I felt aroused at the possessive gaze that swept over my body and the embers of fury that flitted in his darkening golden orbs.

His voice was a dark whisper as he paced at a speed that made him an eerie blur, some furious apparition. The sound of his voice echoed around my room with an edge of danger to it, "You've been begging me to change you for almost two years now, swearing to me that you're prepared to love me forever, and now you let your body," he paused as he bitterly clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "react to _her_?" When he resumed talking, his voice had taken on a snake-like hiss. The tremors quaked through my body almost as fast as I felt Edward crush his body against my own.

I whimpered softly as my center pulsed with heat, aching as his marble body clung to mine. A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as the chill of his breath licked the shell of my ear, "By the time I'm done with you, _Isabella_, your panties will be drenched for me every time I even glance in your direction."

All of the air left my lungs in an instant, gasping out as my body pressed instinctively closer to him, but my mind was alert, keeping me from being fully and utterly seduced right there, "Edward?" my voice came out husky, thick with need, but unsure, "I thought you couldn't control-"

"_Hush_,_ Isabella_," he cut me off with a lustful whisper. "Just fall to the _sensations_ I give your precious body." I froze as if my body had been paralyzed and bound by the low sound. Before I even could register what happened, goosebumps trailed down the skin of my stomach as it was revealed to the chilled air and the frigid touch of his fingers, pieces of my shirt discarded onto the floor. I moaned as Edward's deathly pale, slender fingertips trailed along the undersides of my breasts that were covered by flimsy material that was quickly disposed of. He dipped his head to take a pebbled nipple between his lips and give the other unyielding attention with those magic fingers. My body temperature had to be scalding, and his bone-chilling cold, but that just heightened my pleasure.

My hips rocked forward into his and a strangled moan was caught in my throat as his mouth worked me into a frenzy by teasing my full breasts. My fingers intertwined themselves in my sheets as Edward's lips traveled down my body, his tongue dipping into my navel, my hips again rising from the bed before feeling him grab my hands and place them in his hair. I yanked the messy locks almost desperately as his hands went to undo my jeans, his mouth hovering lower still. Before I could blink, the jeans were removed from my legs and Edward was settled in between them, his tongue covering my skin in place of the denim fabric. Whimpers were issuing from my throat beyond my control and a blush spread across my cheeks in embarrassment of the helpless, soft cries of pleasure. As his fingers hooked into the lace fabric of my underwear and tugged them away from my skin, the blush intensified.

I could feel the vibration of his voice against my inner thigh as he stated in a husky voice, "You smell so good. I shall possess you from the inside out, Miss Swan." And with that, I felt his tongue lapping at my drenched folds, my muscles quivering helplessly as he effortlessly feasted on the heated desire I was offering him, my nails digging into his marble scalp as he moaned against my flesh in response to my body's reactions and my sounds. Just when I felt like I was about to explode from sensory overload, Edward stopped to slink up my body and mold his mouth to mine in a heated, passionate, lust-filled kiss that was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Then I heard the soft sound of a button pop and a zipper come undone, his lips moving down along my neck.

The feeling of him was wonderful, but suddenly it flashed into my mind that this wasn't my Edward. My Edward would not rush into this, and certainly would not tear my clothes open and start to touch me like this without making sure it was absolutely, without a doubt, what I wanted. I wanted someone like that to be the one I would have my first time with. Not like this. Even through a moan, I squirmed and choked, "Edward, stop." When he didn't halt his sinful assault on my body, I tried to push him off and raised my voice, "STOP!"

He chuckled softly, "I won't bite. Don't worry."

Now fury flickered in my eyes, "STOP! JUST FUCKING GET OFF ME!"

He stopped that time. He flew back against the window sill, scowling at me, "Bella, I wasn't hurting you. I was trying to pleasure you."

I glanced over at him with anger flickering in my expression, "I think it's obvious what you were _trying_ to do, but Edward, you're a vampire. You of all people should know. You cannot enter a place without an invitation."

"That's a ridiculous myth." A moment later, the bell rang and Edward growled, "and _She's _here." Effy? At my house? Me? Naked? I bolted around my room, tossing on some clothes as quickly as possible. "Bella-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Edward, Effy is here, and you're not invited. Leave." With a growl, he flew from the window easily and I thumped down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hello, Bella," the sound of her voice fluttered around my name on her tongue as she stood on my doorstep.

"Hi, Effy," I smiled as I motioned for her to come in, clamoring through the front door skillfully with her crutches. "I'm not sure if you wanted to hang out in my room, but if the stairs are a problem-"

"I can handle it," she smiled brightly. She left her crutches at the foot of the stairs and clutched the railing, placing her other hand softly against the wall. To my surprise, she fairly quickly ascended the stairs just like you or I would. When she got to the top, I got nervous for her and hurried up behind her to hold her around the waist and help her keep her balance as we shuffled clumsily to my room. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she appreciated the assistance.

Once inside the doorway, we stumbled over to my bed, and as I was helping her sit, we fell. She landed on top of me, her lips centimeters from mine. She let out a nervous chuckle and apologized. Just as she was about to pull away, I put my hand on the back of her neck and held her there. Her breath become labored as her chest rose and fell against mine quickly, a breath catching in her throat, "Bella."

"Shut up and kiss me." And kiss me Effy did. It wasn't a quick peck or a chaste brush of the lips, but instead full of desire and longing and as much as I seemed to know it would be, it was fantastic. It was the kind of kiss that held the world still on its axis while you spun out of control. I felt like I could almost hear her heartbeat, thundering in unison with mine. Not a hollow silence in her chest, no, but a roaring, excited beat. The heat of her body against mine blazed through to my soul. The way she kissed me could mean only one thing. Effy was in love with me. It was as if through her lips, I could feel that she'd been aching for me all her life.

And then I felt a fear. Not a fear because I knew she loved me, but a fear because I felt like I was falling in love with her as well.

What am I going to do now?


End file.
